The Heir
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Set between HBP and DH. Ron & Hermione find a baby found abandoned in The Forbidden Forest. What is the huge mystery surrounding the infant? And why does she seem to be connected to Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked outside in the Hogwarts corridors, it was an hour before they were suppose to return inside; but they wanted to spend it alone. Away from the chaotic events inside the school. Ron grabbed Hermione into a kiss, before they could get close; a small wail errupted.

'What was that?' Hermione asked

'What?' Ron asked

'I can hear something' Hermione said

'It's just your imagination.' Ron said assuringly

The wail was once again heard by Hermione

'No, it's coming from the forest...The Forbidden Forest!' Hermione exclaimed, she took off running.

'Hermione, no!' Ron yelled, he powered after her.

Both of them were alone in The Forbidden Forest, it was pitch black; you couldn't see ahead even with a light.But Hermione followed her ears, she led Ron by the hand; they were at least halfway through the forest. The wail was suddenly heard by Ron.

'It's coming from here' Ron remarked as he pointed out a tiny burrow.

Hermione's hands were small enough to squeeze into the burrow, she pulled out something; a small bundle. Ron tapped his wand against his wrist, from it emerged a green light. He shined it over the bundle, and to their surprises...

'Ron, it's a baby.' Hermione whispered

'Is it a boy or girl?' Ron asked in a whisper.

'I think it's a girl.' Hermione said brightly

'Only one way to find out.' Ron said nervously

Hermione unfolded the blanket, Ron had a look of utter dissapointment; Hermione smiled coyly

'I told you.' Hermione said with a smile

'We better get her back to the school.' Ron remarked as he helped Hermione off the ground

'Wait Ron, what are we going to tell McGonall and Snape?' Hermione asked

'I don't know...we can't very well say we found her in the forbidden forest. We would lose more than a lousy House Cup, we'd been suspended.' Ron reminded Hermione

'Ron! They can help us. I don't care if we get in trouble, we need to find out where she came from.' Hermione remarked

'That's the thing, Hermione. Who would abandon a baby in the most feared place?' Ron asked curiously, Hermione fearfully faced her boyfriend's gaze.


	2. Fred & George

Hermione and Ron took the baby back to Hogwarts and had Madame Pomfey, the school nurse, check her vitals and make sure she wasn't injured. She was brusied on her legs, but that was the least of her injuries; everything else seemed to be perfect. Hermione sat in a chair and held the baby in her arms as she peacefully rested, Ron watched with a small smile.

"Let's name her." Hermione said eagerly

"Herm, we can't do that. She isn't ours, she may have a name and we don't know it." Ron remarked

"Come on, Ron. A name wouldn't hurt, and I don't like calling her 'she' or 'her.' " Hermione stated

"Rachel." Ron murmured

"What did you say?" Hermione asked

"I want to call her Rachel." Ron said aloud

"Rachel...I really like that." Hermione said with a smile

Rachel cried throughout the night, Ron brought in people who he thought could help; his twin brothers Fred and George. Hermione, who was trying to feed the baby, saw this and was immetidately appalled.

"Ronald, how can you trust these nitwits to stop Rachel's jags?" Hermione asked

"We spent half our lives bouncing no-good on our knees." George began.

"And doing other things that aren't exactly mentionable." Fred finished.

"I suppose I'll try anything." Hermione said with a sneer.

"Come here, little one." Fred took Rachel out of Hermione's arms and put her close to her chest, she instantly stopped crying

"Fredrick, that is...amazing!" Hermione said in shock

"There are three things you have got to know about newborns." Fred began

"Number 1. They will always cry at night, because they sleep all morning." George stated

"Always?" Ron asked

"Always." The twins said together

"Number 2. Make sure you are always rocking when you are putting them to sleep or else they'll scream their bloody lungs out because everything seems more an oil painting than a circus." Fred stated

"Number 3. NEVER give them a bottle and then play with them." George stated

"We know from experience." Fred grumbled as he shot a look at Ron, who could only shrug his shoulders

"Well we've got her to calm down, but we still don't know how we are going to hide from the staff." Hermione sighed

Ron peeked his head outside the hospital wing and saw Professor McGongall and Professor Snape passing by.

"Whatever we do, we have to do it now! Snape and McGongall are coming!" Ron warned

"I've got an idea. George, you still got that cloak from our store?" Fred asked

"The invisibilty cloak? Yeah, I got it. Why do we need that?" George asked

Fred quietly lifted Rachel from his chest and bundled her in the Invisibilty Cloak, placing her on a soft pillow. Soon after, Snape and McGongall entered the hospital wing.

"When Mr.Filch did his rounds and took note that four students had been missing from their beds. He notified me and Professor Snape right away, now all I want is an explanation." Mcgongall stated

"We were just-" Fred was about to explain when McGongall hushed him

"I can already tell what you scoundrels were up to. I was reffering to your brother and Miss Granger." McGongall crossed her arms and looked to Ron & Hermione


End file.
